connors_vanity_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Various Television Vanity Cards
Boam-Cuse Productions ''' '''Nicknames: "Wild West Kids", "Boam-Cuse Kids", "Cute Kids" Logo: On a country setting, two boys walk towards each other and then link themselves slowly. On them, we see the blue text "Boam-Cuse Productions". The text "in association with" is seen below, meaning it will either cut/fade to the WBTV logo. FX/SFX: The two boys walking and linking. Music/Sounds: A calm, soft piano tune, that trails off into the WBTV logo. Availability: Seen on a Boam-Cuse show entitled "The Adventures Of Brisco Country, Jr.". Since networks never reran the show, it's equally rare overseas. Nothing Can Go Wrong Now Productions Logo: We see a footage of a car riding. It runs into an accident, and goes what appears to be downhill. The car drops and goes down the water. The text "Nothing Can Go Wrong Now Productions" in the Hobo font, is below throughout the logo. FX/SFX: The car driving, running into a accident, and the car going underwater. Music/Sounds: A soundbite of a family screaming and water splashing sound effect. Otherwise a generic/end theme plays on the logo. Availability: Seen on Nothing Can Go Wrong Now's shows. Scare Factor: The screaming reduces the scare factor to High. Guntzelman-Sullivan-Marshall Productions Logo: We start off with somebody's house. A man is seen on the house. He performs a stunt dive from the roof and falls down, taking weeds with him. He falls into the bush. To the right of the house is the words "A Guntzelman Sullivan Marshall", a line, and "PRODUCTION" below it. Yet another IAW text is seen below, meaning it will cutting to another WBTV logo. Variant: There is a variant where the "GSM" extend out big and the text being in a different font. FX/SFX: The logo comes in, the man performing the stunt jump and falls down with 1 weed, going into the bushes and the text/IAW Disclaimer. Music/Sounds: A man screaming soundbite and bushes, all accompanied by the end theme of the show. Availability: First seen on "Growing Pains", starting with the 6th season. Editor's Note: The man screaming will get to a few. Bonnie Raskin Productions Logo: We see a nice piece of ice cream. Suddenly, the top of the ice cream (The topping) falls off of the ice cream leaving only the cone. The text "a Bonnie Raskin Production" is shown on top of it. The IAW text from the past two logos appear. It is then followed by a NBC Studios logo. FX/SFX: The scoop falling off of the cone. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Logo was taken on the TV movie Road Rage. Editor's Note: Ice cream lovers defiantly like this logo. Important Television ''' '''Logo: On a cloudy sky background, a man is seen with his hands in his pockets rotating around.The text "Important" and a blue bar (a la the 3rd Lorimar Television logo) that says "Television" in black rotate from opposite directions (left-to-right) and encounter the man. He rotates around until this fades out. FX/SFX: The man rotating, the text coming from opposite directions. Music/Sounds: A march, dramatic rendention of the song "Shaponkle's Day". Music/Sounds Trivia: The song you hear here is the march-like version of "Shaponkle's Day" (also used for the Braniff Airlines logo), and when this logo predates the Braniff logo, this is most likely a coincidence. Availability: Seen on "That's My Bush!". Editor's Note:The music may surprise users who aren't used to Braniff logos. Nuance Productions Logo: On a paper background, we see "Nuance Productions", titled at various angles. A hand comes up and straightens out the words. FX/SFX: The band straightening out the words. Music/Sounds: The tail end of the In Front Productions logo, which is then followed by a whoosh sound when the hand comes. Availability: Possibly only seen on Mad About You. ' ' Mad Cow Productions Nickname: "A Cow Says..." Logo: On a black background, we see a square and inside involves a landscape of trees. There is a cow inside. We also see the text "Mad Cow Productions" facing towards the side of the square. Then the cow says the nickname. A baby moos. The cow then looks in disgust. FX/SFX: The cow looking in disgust, first being still. Music/Sounds: The cow saying the dialogue, which is based off The Play And Learn soundbite from Mattel. Availability: Common. ''' '''Mohawk Productions Nickname: "Baby Fetus" Logo: We see a baby Fetus. The Mohawk logo forms with the TV wiggling. It is in a slightly cursive handwriting and it is tinted blue. FX/SFX: The baby fetus, and the logo forming. Music/Sounds: Drumbeats, then a kid giggling. Availability: Current. Mutant Enemy ''' '''Nickname: "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" Logo: On a white background we see the Mutant Enemy logo. A monster walks out of the screen and says "Grr. Argh" in real life person imitation. He then walks away FX/SFX: The monster; 2D Animation. Music/Sounds: Just dialogue. Availability: Same as Mad Cow Productions. Nikndaph Productions Logo: On a gray background, we see a child dressed up like a dad and a child holding him. The text "NIKNDAPH PRODUCTIONS" ( in childish font and colourful letters for "NiKnDAPH", and "PRODUCTIONS" in a plain Arial font) is seen below them. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: TBD. Availability: Seen on Doctor Doctor. Moffitt-Lee Productions Nickname: "The Clockwork TV" Logo: On a white background, we can see a TV in fardistance with the words "Moffitt-Lee Productions" on it. The TV walks more closer to us, revealing a plug is on the left of the TV, but the cord is off. The TV pretends to walk. Variant: Starting in 2017, the background is light red. FX/SFX: The TV walking closer to us. Music/Sounds: Clockwork toy sounds. Availability: The light red background version debuted on the '95-'04 version of the game show "The Hollywood Squares". Category:Vanity Card/Slideshow/Infobox/Upcoming & Confirming Slider Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Various Television Vanity Cards/Templates Category:Vanity Card/Infobox Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Infoboxes Category:Various Vanity Cards